Kodian Empire
The Kodian Empire is the second largest empire to rule over New Earth, and is by far the wealthiest. Using the money gained through the profits of Kodian Enterprises, which stayed active and operated by The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus after Operation New Dawn, allows the Empire to maintain a monopoly on many products. The Kodian Empire also acts as the primary producer of the strange, artificial energy Crystal known as Cyanite. Trading as well as the company has allowed the Empire to nearly abolish taxes, granting the people great wealth. The richest people pour their wealth on the arts and culture of their nation, as well as investing in new military units named after the donating party. Great allies with the Westgaardian Empire, the Kodian Empire is the closest example of a utopia. Although crime is a small issue, as well as the threat of attack looming over the people, the Empire sets quite a high standard for the other countries of the world. Major crime syndicates like the Face Gang and Remnant, and the small but dangerous United State still exist, but the incredibly harsh and brutal Kodian laws keep most people in line. History: The so-called Empire, although being quite the great nation later on, had humble beginnings. It began in 2020 AD, when a massive spacecraft landed somewhere off the New York coast. A strange, humanoid alien race emerged, and called themselves Kodians. These beings looked identical to humans, but came from a far away planet, claimed to have made humans, and can sustain much more damage than the average person. They came from Vectron 6, and the Vectron system in a nearby galaxy. These Kodians became apart of our regular society, but they were discriminated against. Harsh laws, and separation (much like Jim Crow) were established, as the Constitution did not mention race laws against alien species. Eventually, one small group of Kodians rose above the rest, led by a Kodian named Kodian Venclorus. He was the head of Kodian Enterprises, and used the remaining technology that could be scavenged from the crashed ship (which was named the Ark, as it was a colony ship) to recreate the most basic Kodian weapons and armor. This led the world through a golden age of technology, sending the human race into space at a greatly accelerated rate. This company won several court cases against the ruling Communist party of the once Democratic United States of America (It became the United State shortly after the crash, as a general of the Army overran the president and Congress), forcing the nation to adopt a capitalist economy once again. This allowed the company to become profitable properly, and, as a "gesture of gratitude to the State," sent a satellite network into space, as well as an advanced space station, all paid for by the company. The massive monopoly then began building huge buildings along fault lines. In a sudden twist of events, Venclorus announced that he was tired of the discrimination the remaining members of his race had to go through, and declared war on the United State. The immediate reaction of the State was to publicly execute every Kodian in the country, but the Regime (name for the Communist soldiers of then State) was spread too thin as it was, and could not cope with the scale of the attack. With Mexico and Canada as part of the State (as of a few years after the crash), the Regime was stuck, able only to kill a small portion of the spread out Kodian population. But the regular people revolted against this act of violence, as did much of the world. When Kodian Enterprises turned their new weapons on the Regime, turning off those that belonged to the enemy, almost all of Europe saw what would soon happen. Russia, India, China, North Korea, and the entire Middle East allied together to stop the revolt in what was known as the Jexan Alliance. The State tried to get in, but they were denied, as the other nations in the alliance could tell that the State's golden age was coming to an end. With a full-scale civil war occurring, Kodian Enterprises's actual motives could be hidden safely behind the wool cover of a war. The space station and satellite network were violently retaken by Kodian troops, and used to activate the massive structures built across the fault lines. These magnets sped up the tectonic plates several million years, until Pangaea Ultima was formed. Venclorus did this as to eliminate most (if not all) opportunities for amphibious landings, which Venclorus saw as costly and ineffective. However, these magnets did not carefully nudge the plates together, just sped them up. This meant that all of the earthquakes and tsunamis that would have happened naturally did occur, just in a never-ending cycle until the magnets were turned off. One magnet, along Antarctica, was destroyed by a storm, and as such only managed to bring Antarctica part of the way (why, on a map of Pangaea Ultima, Antarctica is a bit north, but not connected). The war ended with the independence of the Kodian Empire being established and secured, at the cost of many lives. Venclorus installed himself as permanent military dictator, giving himself The title of The Great and Esteemed. He held total power (under very few, yet limiting restrictions dictated in the Kingship Regulations of 0 PND). The war and movement of the tectonic plates became known as Operation New Dawn, and marked the beginning of a new time denomination, PND, meaning Post New Dawn ( 0 PND is also called 2020, the year of New Dawn). After this, the Jexan Alliance suffered the same fate as the Democratic US, falling victim to corruption and evil. A Kodian himself, Amadeus Jexan continued the work of his dead father, Vladimir Jexan, and overthrew all other leading members of the Alliance. He joined the many nations together, and formed the Jexan Empire, which controlled a large portion of the globe. Most of Europe and Central/South America joined the Kodians, while Asia and the Middle East joined the Jexan Empire (for fear they may be the next target of their truly massive army). Government/Military Organisations: KBI: Kodian Bureau of the Interior DOPI: Department Of Public Investigations KAD: Kodian Army Division KGB: Kodian Guard Battalion MRPU: Mechanized RePopulation Unit KIND: Kodian Intergalactic Naval Division KEHD: Kodian Enhanced Human Division KFSI: Kodian Fear Squad Initiative IMD: Incident Management Division NWI: New Weapons Initiative Major Laws: Besides the Kingship Regulations of 0 PND, there is also the Freefire Act of 3 PND, the Arms Addendum, Birth Regulations, Superpower Regulations, the Big Business Regulations of 3 PND, the Alliance Act of 0 PND, the Recruitment Acts of 0 PND, the Immigration Laws, the Prison Act of 20 PND, and NWI, the New Weapons Initiative. Vehicles: Space Vessels: Fighers: # Arrow-Class: 2 Scatterguns, 2 Chainguns, and 2 Missile Launchers. Very maneuverable with good anti-fighter capabilities, but limited armor and weak against bigger ships. Crew of only 1. Gunships: # Brutality-Class: 2 cannons for fighting bigger ships and 4 anti-fighter flak cannons. Carries 10 extra soldiers and 2 pilots. Corvettes: # Dagger-Class: A medium-sized corvette armed with 1 Minotaur cannon and 2 anti-fighter turrets. Carries 3 Arrow Compact-Class fighters along with it. Frigates: # # Katar-Class: Prison transport vehicle with 1 anti-fighter turret and 2 small-caliber autocannons. Carriers: # Radia-Class: 1 MAC Cannon, 1 laser turret, 2 double-barrelled cannons, 8 anti-fighter guns, 1 nuclear warhead launcher, a CAST System, and a massive artillery cannon. Can carry a maximum of 60 fighters in its hangar and 4 Gunships in the top landing platforms. Destroyers: # Cruisers: # Battleships: # Harbinger-Class: Dreadnought(s): # Ground Vehicles: Bikes: # Hermes: 1 rear-facing micro-missile launcher, 2 front-facing .50 caliber railgun machine guns, cloaking function. Crew of 1, can seat 2 comfortably. Civilian models available. Trucks: # Achilles: 1 missile pod located into what would normally be the windshield, as well as a .95 caliber Railautocannon protruding out of the front hood. Armored and bulletproof chassis combined with bulletproof tires ensures speed, security, and safety. Crew of 2- driver and passenger. # Argus: Unarmed private luxury limousine that utilizes mag-tracks to hover and fly. Bulletproof chassis, bulletproof windows, bulletproof mag-tracks, the ability to cloak, deploy smoke grenades, temporarily double its speed, and activate a CAST System in times of emergency means that anyone held within is always safe. Crew of 2- driver and passenger (6 additional passengers can fit in the rear). Light Tanks: # Zeus: 1 150 millimeter railcannon, 1 .50 caliber machine gun. Crew of 4- gunner, commander, navigator, driver. Medium Tanks # Ares: 1 200 millimter railcannon, 2 .95 caliber railautocannons. Crew of 5- 2 gunners, commander, navigator, driver. Heavy Tanks: # Hades: 2 linked 150 millimeter railcannons, 2 .50 caliber machine guns, 1 .95 caliber railautocannon. Heavily armored in Titanite plating. Crew of 6 trained tanksmen- 3 gunners, commander, navigator, driver. EXPERIMENTAL Super-Heavy Tanks: # Nemesis: 1 500 millimeter railcannon, 2 .95 caliber autocannons, 1 roof-mounted AT rocket launcher, smoke grenade deployers, and the armor of the G-PAP's. APC’s: # Aristaeus: 1 100 millimeter railautocannon, 1 .50 caliber turret, and deployable smoke grenade concealment is the standard loadout. Crew of 3- gunner, driver, and commander/navigator (20 additional passengers can fit in the rear compartment) Artillery: G-PAP’s: # 1 1,000 millimeter Cyanite Slag Launcher, 1 100 millimeter autocannon, and 1 .50 caliber machine gun. Meant to bombard positions from far away, G-PAP’s have experimental armor impervious to most modern ordinance. The slag launchers fire hunks of raw cyanite miles into the distance, leveling enemy positions. Crew of 6 trained men- 3 gunners, driver, commander, navigator. VTOL's: # Charon: 1 100 millimeter Railautocannon and 8 large anti-tank missiles under the wings. Troop transport with its passengers stored underneath the main vessel, allowing it to be unclamped mid-flight and dropped into areas where a proper drop would be too dangerous. Crew of 2- pilot and copilot (50 additional passengers can fit in the container underneath the main chassis). Helicopters: # Perseus: 2 linked 100 millimeter railautocannons and the ability to temporarily double speed. Attack helicopter meant for CAS and the transport of small fireteams. Crew of 2-pilot and copilot (5 additional passengers can fit in the main body of the chopper). Planets: # Terra/Pangea Ultima/Earth # Mars # Archimedes # Laebos # Astara # Haybos # Aurum # Parable # Nerva # Daedalus # Arkanna # Lyca # Dreolia # Gemini # REDACTED The list goes on for several thousand more points... Sub-Factions # Raiki # Crimson Crescent # Great Spherical Church # Church of the Glowing Bastion # Xeno Corp Ongoing Conflicts # War with the New Jexan Enclave # War with the Dardarian Dominion # War with the Sovereignty of Gratiil Timeline: # 2020/0 PND- Operation New Dawn occurs and the Kodian Empire is put into power, along with the Jexan Empire. # 20 PND- The Peninsular Campaign begins and ends with the nuclear annihilation of the Japanese archipelago and eastern China. # 54 PND- Westgaardian Collective requests land to live on, and is given what was once Antarctica. # 60 PND- Landing Wars occur, ending with Kode Venclorus being made the first Imperator. # 63 PND- John Locke is made Imperator John. # 110 PND- Ryanstown Rebellion begins and is swiftly handled by KGB soldiers And supporting KAD units. # 200 PND- JRA Conspiracy attempts to kill any and all world leaders. Is stopped by the KFSI. # 210 PND- The Decade's War begins, with all major Kodian military figures trapped in the Alaskan Dead Zone. # 220 PND- The Decade's War ends with the capitulation of the Jexan Empire and the death of Amadeus Jexan. # 225 PND: DigsCo. Council agents investigate suspected members of the KFSI. This brings Agent Helix out of retirement and starts a war between the Kodian Empire, Westgaardian Empire, and the DigsCo. Council. The war ends at the end of that year with the Kodians kicking the DigsCo. Council off of earth and taking their territory. # 230 PND: The Face Gang initiates Operation Tentacle’s Reach and attempts to overthrow the Kodian Empire. The revolt successfully kills The Grand General Drex, and Queen Garnet Venclorus, as well as severely wounding the other main leaders of the Kodian Empire. # 235 PND: Mars is colonized by the Kodian Empire. # 274 PND: Archimedes is colonized. # 300 PND: Archimedes is destroyed by Dardarian Dominion forces, starting the most recent conflict with the Dominion. This causes civilians across the empires to take up arms against the Dardarians. The Crimson Crescent space pirate group is founded on the ruins of the Archimedes planetary garrison. # 301 PND: Bourbon's Blitz occurs, acting as a propaganda piece and revenge against the Dardarian Dominion. # 302 PND: The Atom Offensive begins. # 303 PND: Dreolia is successfully annexed into the Kodian Empire after Kodette Venclorus overthrows the planet's original leadership. # 323 PND- The Bismark is engaged and destroyed by KIND forces. # 394 PND- The Burning of Alexandria # 395 PND- The Kodian Empire and Westgaardian Empire declare war on the perpetrators of The Burning of Alexandria, beginning a crusade to exact revenge for the millions of lives lost. # 396 PND- The Helixian Conglomerate is identified, and the KFSI begins their mission to end the conflict.